Wedding Impossible
by 1Angel's Wings9
Summary: Skipper and Marlene are getting married and their friends are going to help them get ready. but while getting the bride and the maid of honor ready, they got kidnapped by someone on Skipper's wedding day. Will the boys and girls save them before it's almost time? (Contains Skilene and Kari and slight Julinet) No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**HI. So, I'm putting SLFY for a while because this story has been planned a month ago. And yes, humanized. SO... Skilene and Kari! One shot, and Maid of Honor: Arianne; Best man: Kowalski; Bridesmaids: All the females (Even Becky and Stacy) except Darla and her girls; Groomsmen: Rico, Private and Julien. So, the others are guest here and of course, BTR as the singers for the party and wedding~ Hehe. **

**Summary: Skipper and Marlene are getting married and their friends are going to help them get ready. but while getting the bride and the maid of honor ready, they got kidnapped by someone on Skipper's wedding day. Will the boys and girls save them before it's almost time? **

**Please review and I know the title sucks~**

* * *

~Wedding impossible; Chapter one~

One sunny morning, Marlene woke up and saw her female friends were on her face with creepy smiles. Marlene stared at them in horror as they got her up from her bed and began to squeal.

"What's with all the squealing?" Marlene asked. "And why Saturday morning?"

"It's your wedding day!" Arianne squealed. "And Oh my gods, you are going to be my cousin-in-law!"

"What? I thought I scheduled that on February 23!"

"And it is February 23!" Pepper Plum insisted.

"Oh great..."

"Now! Get her dressed as we fix her hair and nails!" Sunny announced as they went to the other room.

* * *

~With Skipper~

Skipper was wide awake, his eyes twitching as a knock was heard. He groaned as he stood up to open the door and saw Kowalski, Rico, Private and Julien on the door.

"Hello, Skippah." Private greeted. "Ready for the wedding?"

"Y-yeah... I guess." Skipper yawned as he was pulled out of his living room.

"Okay, first, he needs a haircut, then a tux and nice shoes and then some nice Music for the wedding." Julien said as he showed them his lists.

"Where will we get a band to sing at the wedding?" Skipper asked.

"I got that planned." A voice came from the back door, which made the boys jump from they skin.

"Arianne!"

"Yep. I got it all planned and I have reservations for the best barber shop in town and your tux is at your cabinet." Arianne said as she tossed a map where the wedding party has been set.

"Gotta go, the gals are waiting." Arianne said as she ran through the open door and landed on her car. "See you boys later at the wedding at the Japanese gardens."

"Japanese Gardens?" They exchanged looks as they looked at the map.

* * *

~With Marlene~

She was at the salon, getting her hair curly. The girls were having their nails polished and painted as their hair was getting fixed. Marlene was staring at the book she bought with her and had a thought about it.

_What if... I get kidnapped by my own wedding day?_

"Marley!" Arianne called.

"What?"

"I have the new book you always wanted!" Arianne showed her the book and laid it on her lap.

"Thanks..."

"Something happened earlier before we came?"

"N-no... It's just... I can't believe it's my wedding day and... I can't believe you guys have everything settled." Marlene said as she wiped a tear away.

"Oh, Marlene." Becky smiled. "It's the best thing we could do for our best friend."

"And maybe, if you have kids, we can babysit them and you can have your alone time with Skipper." Kennedy said.

"Thanks girls-"

* * *

"-I guess I do have special friends." Marlene said from the monitor.

"That's right Marlene... Just keep thinking that you won't be late for your wedding later." A female voice said as she smirked and let out an evil laugh.

* * *

**So, can you guess the villain? Hehe. Hint: He's Skipper's ex.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, for those who have guess that it is Lola, you're correct! And if Kitka, you're also correct! Let's just say the two of them are jealous because reason no. 1: Lola is Skipper's ex wife. Reason no. 2: Kitka is also Skipper's ex, only girlfriend. So, enjoy reading and review.**

* * *

~Wedding Impossible; Chapter two~

Marlene was at her house with her friends, wearing her wedding dress. She twirled around as she looked at the mirror and fiddled with her curly hair.

"Marley! Stop fiddling! Your hair will be ruined!" Arianne exclaimed as she wore Marlene's finger-less white glove on Marlene's hand.

"Ari, no need to worry. Her hair will be like that all day." Pinky (is that her name? You know, the flamingo?) said.

"I-I guess mom and dad are no where to be seen later." Marlene said.

"Pish-posh, Marlene. Marcos and Chloe will come." Stacy said in a fake british accent.

"Yeah, mom and dad will never let you down on your wedding day." Trinity said.

"Has mom and dad ever let us down?" Charlene smiled as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, on your own wedding day, they came late." Marlene joked.

"..."

"Just kidding."

"Okay, now, the nails~" Sunny sang.

"Wow, what have you done to Sunny?!" Kennedy joked as she was slapped by Sunny.

"Okay girls, stop it." Marlene chuckled as she rested a hand on her stomach. _Soon Persephone..._

Then Marlene took her phone and started to dial. She waited for him to answer. Finally, he answered as she smiled.

"Hey, dad." Marlene greeted.

"Hey, pumpkin! How's the gifts?"

"A little too early, dad. Can I talk to mom?"

"Sure."

On the other line, Chloe smiled as she took the phone from Marcos gently.

"Hello, Marlene."

"Hi mom." Marlene said as she smiled and wiped a tear. "How's it going?"

"We're alright, Marlene. If dad's final gift is there, I hope you like it."

"Your mom chose it!" Marcos shouted from the background.

"Thanks... I'll be sure to get it."

Marlene closed her phone as she looked at the others.

"What?"

"Nothing. Hey, call us if you need us." Becky said as she and the other girls, except Arianne, left.

"Why staying?"

"I just want to give you something."

Arianne stood up from the bed and walked to the window. She called a bird as a bird dropped a velvet box.

"Here... It's a special necklace." Arianne said as she opened the box.

"Wow..." Marlene's eyes sparkled with the ruby.

"It was passed down by my great grandmothers. It said if you look closely at the ruby, you'll see luck."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

Arianne unlocked the necklace and placed it around Marlene's neck. Marlene smiled as she looked at the mirror.

"I'm already lucky, Ari."

"Why yes, Marlene, you are lucky." A voice said as she placed a handkerchief on Marlene's mouth and her hench woman on Arianne's.

The bride and maid of honor fainted as they were taken away through the window.

"Nice job, Kitka."

"Thank you, Lola."

* * *

~With Skipper; Japanese Garden~

Skipper was looking at his watch, waiting for Marlene's arrival. Kowalski gave him a knowing look and a pat on he shoulder. But then Skipper's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Skipper, it's Charlene."

"What happened?" Skipper asked, looking worried.

"They're gone."

* * *

**Okay, Lola and Kitka kidnapped them and maybe you'll know what happens next... Hehe. Cliffhanger~~ LOLzz. Hehe. So review for any good places to hide.**


End file.
